You're going to meet a tall, dark stranger
by Midnight Custard
Summary: Kaoru is all alone a dark Saturday night. Dressed in his sweatpants and with Beethoven booming in his headset, he goes to the cellar to do some laundry. Will he get out alive? YAOI, BDSM


**Don't ask me where I got the inspiration for this oneshot, cause neither you nor I want to know… This is set in my future Ouran world, where Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru lives together.**

**Warning: Anal sex, rimming, bdsm and some more goodies. If you're not into yaoi, leave now cause this will get rough. I'm not kidding.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**I hope you enjoy this very lemony oneshot! Please leave a comment ^^**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru Hitachiin was humming quietly to himself, as he was filling the washing machine with a week's use of three young men's socks. He was listening on his iPod, at Beethoven's pastoral symphony. Kaoru really liked classical music, especially Beethoven. His older brother did not. He suspected that Kyouya might appreciate Beethoven though, but the slightly older man never spoke much about his interest in music.

This Saturday, Kaoru had spent all alone. Kyouya was on a business trip in Singapore and wouldn't come home until the next day, and Hikaru was rehearsing with his models for the great fashion show that would take place the following week. The older twin wouldn't come back until sometime late at night.

Kaoru had used the day to study, and he had also had time to take care of the wobbly stacks of dirty dishes that was covering their kitchen. Now it was already evening, and the tidy young man had taken the lift down to their apartment building's cellar, to do the laundry. When he was finished with that, Kaoru planned to end his lonely Saturday with a bad movie and some Ben and Jerry's.

The younger twin put the last sock's in the machine, and pushed the start button. He brushed his long bangs out of his eyes and watched the hypnotic, circular movement of the laundry tumbling around inside the machine. He was horny.

He'd woken up that morning after a unusually pleasant dream, and he'd been having naughty thought's in his head since. The problem with being all alone at home, was that there was no one there to "help" him with his small condition. Ah well, he could jump Hikaru when his twin got home later that night.

Kaoru smiled excitedly as the fourth movement, The Storm, of the symphony began. He closed his eyes and waved passionately in the air with his hands, following the up's and down's of the dramatic music. The music rose to a violent intensity and Kaoru waved frantically while singing out loud. Then, he was suddenly pushed hard into the washing machine, and a hand clamped down over his mouth.

Kaoru opened his eyes wide in fear and trashed wildly against the body pressed up against his back. The hand over his mouth left and instead two hands took hold of his own and forced them behind his back. He felt cold metal around his wrists and soon his hands were captured in a pair of handcuffs. The headset on his head was removed and he heard a deep voice chuckling behind him. Kaoru started to yell and scream for help, but the hand quickly covered his mouth again.

"Shh, be quiet. Take it easy sweetie, I won't hurt you. Much…" A hoarse voice whispered in his ear, before he felt a tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Kaoru shook his head wildly and tried to turn his head and see the person behind him.

"Ah ah aaah…" The voice chided in an amused tone and a piece of fabric was tied over his eyes, leaving Kaoru blind.

"Much better… Do you have any idea of how tempting you look like this?" Kaoru thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Now when he couldn't see, his other senses became more alert. He heard the content humming of the washing machine against his head. He felt the cold handcuffs around his wrist and the warm body pushed up against his. And he felt the erection pressed tightly against his backside. Kaoru panicked, he was going to get raped! He tried to kick at his captor and bit the hand over his mouth hard. He heard a grunt of pain from the man behind him and the hand was snatched away.

"Get off me! Let go!" Kaoru yelled angrily and thrashed some more. He was silenced once again by a piece of fabric that was pushed inside his mouth.

"Hmm, you were a feisty one. Stay still now, and be quiet. I just want to have some fun with you…" The erection was pushed harder against his ass. "Not hurt you."

Kaoru whimpered quietly and tensed. He had never been so scared in all his life, but still the warm body and the cock against his ass made his body tingle with pleasure. Oh my god, what was wrong with him? Kaoru thought fervently. Here he was going to get raped by a complete stranger, and he was getting hard! Kaoru blushed furiously and tried to force down these highly unwelcome emotions.

"Ah, starting to enjoying it are you?" Hands crept up beneath his t-shirt and started to caress his flat stomach. "Just relax, I'll make you feel really good…" The deep voice purred into his neck. Kaoru shivered and moaned quietly as smooth lips began to kiss up and down his neck. He was beginning to surrender to the stranger's arousing touch.

A cold hand dipped inside his sweatpants and grasped his cock, and Kaoru whimpered and pushed against the grabbing hand.

"What a naughty boy you are, to walk around without underwear… Mm and already hard too, you must really enjoy this darling." Kaoru blushed deeper at the mentioning of his non-existing underwear. He never wore underwear in the weekends. Both his lovers said it was just bothersome and preferred an easy access. Oh no! Hikaru and Kyouya! What would they say when Kaoru told them about this? They would be so angry…

The hand curled around him and teased him mercilessly, while the other hand travelled up his chest and started to pinch and rub his nipples. Kaoru was so horny he couldn't think clearly anymore. He was not fighting any longer, he was happily succumbing to this scary, erotic happening.

Suddenly the weight on his back disappeared, and he heard the man get down on his knees behind him.

"Just stay still, you're going to like this even better." Kaoru felt how the man pushed his sweatpants down his legs, and when the skin of his ass met the rather chilly air in the wash room. Slender, smooth hands travelled up his thighs and stopped on his buttocks, squeezing lightly. He heard the man groan behind him.

"Mm you're just too perfect. Your skin is so smooth, and your little cute ass is just begging to get fucked…" Kaoru moaned around the cloth in his mouth and tried to rub his aching cock against the machine. He loved dirty talk.

The hands slowly spread his buttocks open and then a wet tongue moved lazily up his crack. Kaoru let out a high pitched, muffled shriek, and he heard and felt the stranger chuckling against his backside.

"Shh sweetie, you have to be quiet. Don't want the neighbours to find you now, do we?" Kaoru shook his head slowly. "Good boy…" The tongue returned to his crack, eagerly licking up and down. Then it started to slowly circle his opening, making Kaoru tremble all over. There was something familiar with this tongue. It knew exactly where he was as most sensitive and seemed to know his ass by heart.

The tongue pushed in deep inside him and Kaoru's musings flew out the window. The wet muscle was rubbing up against his sensitive inner walls, circling around in his tight hole. A hand once again went back to his crotch, and the long fingers rubbed his balls teasingly. Kaoru was whimpering continuously, he was burning up. This stranger was exciting him like mad. He was completely defenceless, spread open and offered to the man behind him. Kaoru could not have stopped him from ravaging him if he'd wanted. He was completely at the mercy of this unknown stranger. And he loved it.

The hands returned to his buttocks and grasped them tight. He was being spread so wide it almost hurt, and the tongue began to forcefully push in and out of him, fucking him fast. Soon it stopped, and the stranger got up on his feet again. Kaoru stood sweating and moaning lowly, his opening was trembling and so were his knees.

"Just look at you, moaning and begging for more. So sexy…" The raspy voice was back, speaking in his ear. "And now when I've got you all wet and open and pretty, it's my turn." The last words were breathed out in his neck, and the man's knee pushed in between his thighs, forcing them apart. One slender hand was placed on his hip and the other went up beneath his shirt again and rested on his stomach, steadying him. Kaoru sighed, and leaned his head beck on the stranger's shoulder. A small kiss was placed on his jawbone and then the stranger pushed into him, hard.

Kaoru whimpered in pain and tensed. He was usually more prepared than this before he got fucked. He could cope without preparation too, but this man was so rough!

"Aah fuck… so tight.. Let me in love, relax." The man whispered in his ear, while he rubbed soothing circles on Kaoru's abdomen. Kaoru took deep breaths through his nose and slowly loosened his muscles around the thick cock inside him. The stranger pushed forward once again, and slammed right into Kaoru's prostate. The young man shuddered and moaned loudly around the cloth. He was so close, he wanted to come so badly…

Soon the thick cock pounded in and out of him roughly, hammering his prostate in every thrust. A hand fisted his cock roughly and the other pinched his nipples.

"Good boy… Come for me." Kaoru whimpered weakly one last time and came hard, shooting his seed over the humming and buzzing washing machine. He ass tightened violently and the man let out a hiss of pleasure. Kaoru rested his head against the cool surface of the machine, still trembling from his release. The man continued to fuck him with almost violent thrusts, groaning loudly, before coming hard, deep inside Kaoru.

They both stood panting heavily, drenched in sweat, before the stranger pulled out of Kaoru, and took out the cloth from his mouth.

"I fucking hope you didn't just give me aids…" Kaoru muttered, feeling a bit grumpy now after the pleasure had subsided. His arms ached from being held behind his back and his ass was really sore.

The man chuckled and patted him lightly on the ass, before pulling up his rumpled sweatpants.

"Nah, don't you worry. You know I'm clean Kaoru…" Kaoru gasped in surprise. The stranger knew his name? His blindfold was removed and Kaoru spun around quickly to face his molester.

"KYOUYA?" Kaoru was in shock, blinking like an owl and trying to get his eyes used to the light. Before him stood his boyfriend, smirking like the evil person he truly was. Kyouya was dressed in his working suit, and his briefcase stood leaning against the washing machine.

"Yes Kaoru?" He grinned. "Did you really think that some perverted villain could just waltz into this building and rape a boy doing the laundry? This place has top security you know." He said sternly and tapped Kaoru on the nose. Then he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

"B..But you was coming home tomorrow!" Kaoru was blushing to the roots of his red hair. By some reason it felt like he had been busted by Kyouya, like his boyfriend had caught him cheating.

"The last meeting was cancelled so I could come home one day earlier!"

"But why didn't you call?"

Kyouya smiled smugly. "I wanted to surprise you…"He put his arms on either side of Kaoru's head, once again trapping him against the machine. "I came down here to look for you when I couldn't find you in the apartment. And then I thought it would be fun to play a trick on you.."

"Fun? FUN? You nearly scared me to death, I thought I was going to get raped!" Kaoru growled angrily.

"Oh but you liked it, didn't you?" Kyouya purred lustfully, leaning in to nuzzle Kaoru's neck. "You loved being ravaged by a complete stranger, being so vulnerable… What will Hikaru think about that, pray tell? That you happily let yourself get raped because you enjoy it…" Kaoru froze.

"You can't tell him!" He glared at his lover.

"And why wouldn't I tell him?" Kyouya smiled mockingly.

Kaoru's glare was replaced by a mischievous smirk and he licked his lips slowly, getting down on his knees in front of Kyouya.

"Because I'll convince you not to…"

**O-O-O-O-O**

**(Yes, Kyouya always keep a pair of handcuffs in his briefcase XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write ^^**

**/Midnight Custard**


End file.
